hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2037 Atlantic hurricane season (mjo59)
Please don't edit this article is still a work in progress thanks. The 2037 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active hurricane season on record. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2037 till:01/02/2038 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2037 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/04/2037 till:16/04/2037 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) from:02/06/2037 till:12/06/2037 color:TS text:Barry (TS) from:17/07/2037 till:19/07/2037 color:C1 text:Chantal (C1) from:29/07/2037 till:07/08/2037 color:C3 text:Dorian (C3) from:02/08/2037 till:04/08/2037 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:04/08/2037 till:11/08/2037 color:C1 text:Erin (C1) from:06/08/2037 till:14/08/2037 color:C4 text:Fernand (C4) from:14/08/2037 till:29/08/2037 color:C2 text:Gabrielle (C2) from:15/08/2037 till:18/08/2037 color:TS text:Humberto (TS) from:17/08/2037 till:27/08/2037 color:C4 text:Imelda (C4) from:21/08/2037 till:03/09/2037 color:C5 text:Jerry (C5) from:22/08/2037 till:23/08/2037 color:TD text:Twelve (TD) from:27/08/2037 till:08/09/2037 color:C4 text:Karen (C4) from:31/08/2037 till:24/09/2037 color:C4 text:Lorenzo (C4) from:01/09/2037 till:03/09/2037 color:C1 text:Melissa (C1) barset:break from:04/09/2037 till:16/09/2037 color:C5 text:Nestor (C5) from:04/09/2037 till:20/09/2037 color:C2 text:Ogla (C2) from:04/09/2037 till:22/09/2037 color:C5 text:Pablo (C5) from:05/09/2037 till:06/09/2037 color:TS text:Rebekah (TS) from:07/09/2037 till:19/09/2037 color:C5 text:Sebastien (C5) from:11/09/2037 till:27/09/2037 color:C3 text:Tanya (C3) from:13/09/2037 till:29/09/2037 color:C5 text:Van (C5) from:17/09/2037 till:06/10/2037 color:C1 text:Wendy (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2037 till:01/05/2037 text:April from:01/05/2037 till:01/06/2037 text:May from:01/06/2037 till:01/07/2037 text:June from:01/07/2037 till:01/08/2037 text:July from:01/08/2037 till:01/09/2037 text:August from:01/09/2037 till:01/10/2037 text:September from:01/10/2037 till:01/11/2037 text:October from:01/11/2037 till:01/12/2037 text:November from:01/12/2037 till:01/01/2038 text:December from:01/01/2038 till:01/02/2038 text:January 2038 Season summary Storms Tropical Storm Andrea On April 3 the NHC began monitoring a low pressure system near the Bahamas. In the next few days the system showed signs of organization while moving Northeast. On April 11 the system acquired subtropical characteristics and was named Subtropical depression One. Eighteen Hours later the depression was named Subtropical storm Andrea. Twelve Hours later Andrea acquired fully tropical characteristics. Andrea moved Northeast for the next few days until Andrea became extratropical on the 16. The remnants of Andrea continued to move Northeast until dissipation on April 20. Andrea effected Bermuda as a tropical storm but caused only minor damage. Tropical Storm Barry On June 2 the NHC started monitoring a unusually strong tropical wave for the month. On June 6 the wave became tropical depression Two. Tropical depression 2 quickly strengthened to become Tropical storm Barry. Tropical storm Barry then made landfall on Trinidad on June 7 with winds of 40 mph (65 km/h). Barry then peaked on June 9 with winds of 45 mph (75 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 1002 mb. Barry continued to move West before turning north on June 9. Barry then turned East and made landfall on the British Virgin Islands on June 11 with winds of 40 mph (65 km/h). Barry then turned Northwest and became a remnant low on June 13 and dissipated later that day. Barry caused a lot of flooding on Trinidad killing 47 people and causing $236 Million dollars in damages. In the British Virgin Islands Barry caused minimal damage. Hurricane Chantal On July 15 a tropical wave had been tagged with invest status. On July 17 the storm turned Northeast and had a high chance of formation. Later that day the storm was given depression status becoming tropical depression Three. Later that day recon flew into the storm and discovered 40 mph (65 km/h) winds and the system was promptly named Tropical storm Chantal. Chantal moved Northeast and made landfall on Cuba on July 18 with winds of 50 mph (85 km/h). Chantal weakened to a depression after landfall but quickly re strengthened to a tropical storm. Chantal peaked right before landfall on July 19 with winds of 75 mph (120 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 988 mb. Chantal than made landfall later that day in Florida with winds of 70 mph (110 km/h). Chantal quickly weakened to a remnant on the same day. Chantal caused minor flooding as it traveled Northeast. Chantal dissipated midday on the 21. Chantal caused $47 Million dolors in damages and killed 9 in Cuba. Chantal caused major flooding in Florida. Chantal killed 6 people and caused $386.73 Million dolors in damage in Florida. One man died in Florida due to high rip currents and another man died when a tree fell through his house's roof. Overall, Chantal caused 15 deaths and $433.73 Million dolors in damages. Hurricane Dorian On July 28 the NHC began to monitor a tropical wave off of Africa. On July 29 the NHC labeled the system Tropical depression Four. On July 30 recon flew into the storm and found 40 mph (65 km/h) winds. It was quickly named Tropical storm Dorian. Dorian then continued moving Northwest while intensifying. Dorian became a hurricane on August 1. Dorian continued to strengthen while moving Northwest until August 2 when it shifted slightly Northeast and slowed down. Dorian then peaked on August 3 with winds of 115 mph (185 km/h) And a minimum central pressure of 957 mb. Dorian continued to move Northeast and started weakening until August 4 when Dorian shifted Northwest again. Dorian then strengthened to a hurricane briefly on August 5. Dorian then shifted Northeast again for the final time on August 6. Dorian then weakened to a depression on August 7. Dorian weakened to a remnant on August 8 and then shifted more north. Dorian's remnants where then absorbed by a cold front late on August 11. Dorian caused minor damage in the Leeward islands from rain and high waves. Tropical Depression Five On August 1 the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave of the coast of Cuba. By August 2 the system had strengthened to become Tropical depression Five. Five then moved Northwest and began to turn more Northeast. Five then weakened to a remnant low late on August 3 due to high wind sheer. The remnants of 5 then slowly moved Northeast until dissipating on August 4. Overall, Five caused $6 Million in damages and 24 Deaths. Two People died due to high rip currents and another person died when his roof collapsed on him. Hurricane Erin On August 1 the NHC began to monitor a tropical wave of the coast of Africa. On August 4 the NHC declared the tropical wave a Tropical depression Six. Later on August 4 Tropical depression Six was named Tropical storm Erin. Erin moved Northwest with out intensifying further for the next day. On August 6 Erin entered a aria with low shear and warmer waters and intensified to a hurricane. Erin then weakened back to a tropical storm on August 7. Erin continued moving Northeast while remaining as a tropical storm for the next day. On August 8 Erin became a hurricane again and on August 9 Erin peaked with winds of 85 mph (140 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 983 mb. Later that day Erin weakened back to a Tropical storm and turned Northeast. On August 10 Erin turned Southeast. On August 11 Erin then turned back Northeast. Later on August 11 Erin turned extratropical. Erin continued moving Northeast until August 16 when Erin's remnants where absorbed by a larger extratropical system. Hurricane Fernand On August 5 the NHC began to monitor a tropical wave. On August 6 the system had been given depression status and was named Tropical depression Seven. Seven organized quickly and was named Tropical storm Fernand on August 7. Fernand moved Northwest at a fast pace and on August 8 became Hurricane Fernand. Fernand peaked briefly as a category 2 hurricane while skirting by the Jamaican coast. Fernand quickly weakened back to a category 1 after passing Jamaica. Fernand moved towards the Yucatan peninsula while strengthening and on August 9 Fernand became a major hurricane. Fernand continued strengthening and peaked at is landfall on the Yucatan peninsula on August 11 with winds of 140 mph (220 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 943 mb. Fernand quickly weakened and became a depression as it entered the Gulf of Mexico. On August 12 Fernand re strengthened back into a tropical storm. Fernand then turned Southwest and its moment significantly slowed down due to a high pressure system to the north. Fernand then became a hurricane again on August 14 and peaked right before its landfall in Mexico. Fernand made landfall in Mexico with winds of 75 mph (120 km/h) on August 14. Fernand weakened rapidly after landfall and became a remnant low on August 14 and dissipated later that day. Fernand caused $237 Million dolors in damages and killed 73 in Jamaica. Fernand's landfall in the Yucatan peninsula caused $771.56 Million dolors in damages and killed 37 people. Fernand's final landfall in Mexico caused $4.72 billion dolors in damages and killed 1,659 people. In total Fernand caused $5.73 Billion dolors in damages and killed 1,769 people. Hurricane Gabrielle On August 13 the NHC began to monitor a tropical wave. In the next 12 hours the wave rapidly strengthened and was names Tropical depression Eight on August 14. Later that day recon found winds of 40 mph confirming that Eight was a tropical storm. It was quickly named Tropical storm Gabrielle. On august 16 Gabrielle had strengthened to a category 1 hurricane. On August 18 Gabrielle further strentined to a category 2 hurricane. On August 19 Gabrielle reached its peak intensity of 110 mph (175 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 965 mb. On August 21 Gabrielle Weakened back to a tropical storm and continued to move Northeast. On August 23 Gabrielle re strengthened to a hurricane. On August 26 Gabrielle weakened to a remnant while it started to move in a loop. Gabrielle re strengthened into a tropical storm August 29 but weakened back to a remnant low on the same day. Gabrielle then continued to move Northeast and dissipated on September 2 when it was absorbed by a frontal system. Gabrielle caused $3.77 Million dolors in damages and killed 3 people in the Bahamas. One man died in the Bahamas from high rip currents and two others in the United States died from the same cause. Gabrielle caused minor damage to houses by the sea on the US East coast. In total Gabrielle caused $3.77 Million dolors in damages and killed 5. Tropical Storm Humberto On August 15 a tropical wave rapidly strengthened and became Tropical depression Nine. Later on that day the NHC declared the depression Tropical storm Humberto.Late on August 16 Humberto made landfall at peak with 60 mph (95 km/h) winds and a minimum central pressure of 993 mb. Humberto quickly weakened and became a remnant low on August 18. It dissipated on August 21. Humberto caused $548 Million dolors in damages and killed 11 people. A man and his wife died when a tree fell into there bed when they where sleeping. Hurricane Imelda A tropical wave rapidly developed and became Tropical depression Ten. Ten moved Northwest. Late on the same day Ten was named Tropical storm Imelda. On the 19 Imelda became a hurricane. As Imelda became a hurricane it turned more North and would slowly turn more Northeast in the following days. On August 21 Imelda became a major hurricane. Later that day Imelda Peaked as a category 4 with winds of 130 mph (215 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 949 mb. Imelda continued to move Northeast and started to weaken. On August 24 Imelda strengthened from a category 1 back to a category 2 but Imelda weakened back to a category 1 later that day. Imelda continued to move Northeast and became a depression on August 26. Imelda weakened to a remnant low on August 27. Imelda passed through the Azores as a remnant. Imelda dissipated on August 28. Imelda caused minimal damage in the Azores as a remnant bit it did kill one person when they drowned due to high rip currents. Hurricane Jerry On 21 a tropical wave East of the Lesser Antilles formed into Tropical depression Eleven. Eleven moved Southwest until August 22 when the system turned Northwest and later that day it was named Tropical Storm Jerry. Jerry became a hurricane on August 23 while continuing to move Northwest. On August 24 Jerry became a Major hurricane. On August 25 Jerry reached its peak winds of 160 mph (260 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 922 mb. Tropical Depression Twelve On August 21 the NHC began to monitor a Tropical wave near the Yucatan peninsula. The system moved Northwest and became a depression on the 22. Tropical depression Twelve made landfall at peak late on the 22 with winds of 35 mph (55 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 1007 mb. Twelve weakened to a remnant low on August 23. Twelve dissipated on August 24. Twelve caused $39 Million and killed 2 in the Yucatan peninsula. Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Nestor Hurricane Ogla Hurricane Pablo Hurricane Rebekah Hurricane Sebastien Hurricane Tanya Hurricane Van Hurricane Wendy Accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2037. The names not retired from this list will be used again until the 2043 season. This is the same list used in 2031. Due to extreme activity, the Greek alphabet had to be used for the second time in history, after the 2005 season. The first 15 letters of the Greek alphabet were used up during the season. Retirement Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2037 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2037 . All wind intensities are in mph, with the number in parentheses being the intensity in km/h. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Off-season storms